Tui
Tui is a character in the Disney animated feature film Moana. He is the father of Moana Waialiki and the Chief of Motunui. Appearance Tui is a tall, muscular man with a wide nose, straight black hair that comes down to his neck, and a small beard. He wears a necklace of whale teeth and cowrie shells around his neck, and a red waist wrap. He has a series of intricate Polynesian tattoos most prominent around his flanks, belly button and left shoulder. As his chief regalia, he wears a coconut fibre crown adorned using shells; three red scallops are at the front of his crown, and tucked into it he wears bright red feathers. Personality Tui is the chief of the people on the island of Motunui. He is aquaphobic to the point of prohibiting his family and villagers from venturing beyond the island’s outer reef, though the reasons behind such law enforcement have rarely been discussed but. In the days of his youth, Tui and his best friend took a boat out into the ocean in the middle of the night. During their sail, they were struck by rough seas that destroyed their vessel. Tui's friend drowned into the dark depths of the ocean, and the former has forever feared (in his heartbreak) that the same fate may claim his people should they journey beyond the sanctity of their island's barrier reef. Despite his concern towards Moana's love for the sea, Tui sees greatness in his daughter; he pressures her to follow his footsteps by becoming chief once his time as ruler comes to an end, having held this dream close to his heart since the day of Moana's birth. Powers and Abilities Tui possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. He does however posses the skills to lead his people and to join in their basket making, fishing, helping the dancers and other island activates. After his daughter returns from her journey, she taught Tui the skills that he would need to be a Wayfinder; as he and his family sail across the sea together. Role in the Crossover If the Big Four went on a voyage to Motunui, chances are Tui himself would welcome them to the village. He could, however, become more of a hindrance if they needed to go beyond the reef to find Maui, since his stubborn aqua phobia would lead him to forbid them from encouraging Moana's dangerous dreams. However, if they returned as heroes alongside Moana, he would change his attitude towards them, and they could forge a friendship between Dunbroch, Corona, Berk and Motunui (and possibly with Arendelle as well). Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being an over protective father and a chief of his own tribe, would remind Hiccup of his father, Stoick the Vast and make him think that the two men would get along. Tui, however, would probably be nervous around Toothless, regarding him as one of the monsters he once dismissed as legendary in order to protect the village children. But overtime, he would warm to Hiccup, and become intrigued that he, a man not native to Motunui, could come from beyond the reef and survive. Jack Frost Since Tui hardly believes in his mother's stories, it's unlikely that he'll be able to believe or see the young Winter Spirit. Jack could prank the overly protective stubborn chieftain by making it snow on him unexpectedly. However, upon learning about his traumatic past, he would become more sympathetic to him, especially since he himself was a victim of drowning before he became a Guardian. Jack would try to introduce Tui to Maui to make him believe in the supernatural, and could, perhaps help the chieftain to make peace with the spirit of his mother, Tala and his friend. Merida DunBroch Merida would see Tui as a male version of her mother, as Motunui's chief prepares his daughter for the role of chief; just as Elinor prepares her for the role of Queen. Although Merida's stubbornness could remind him of Moana, her courage and skills at archery would endear her to Tui, since the Waialiki family engage in practical tasks to help the people of their village. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's curiosity about Motunui would lead her to view Tui's family in awe. In spite of that, his refusal to let anyone leave the island could remind her of Gothel imprisoning her in the tower for 18 years. However, in contrast to Gothel, she would learn that Tui at least has a valid reason for not sailing beyond the reef. Apart from that, Tui could be intrigued by the healing powers of Rapunzel's hair, and may even mistake her for a demigoddess, and treat her with respect. Category:Moana Category:Moana Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sailors